The Missing Member
by Blood-Red-Pen-Tip
Summary: A new age has dawned upon the wizarding world. Its all about to change once again and the change begins at Hogwarts. Rating may change, an i'll work on my summary too :S (i had to fix this twice now my line breaks and the story doesnt really make sense wi
1. Revenge Awaits

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or any other character or thing recognisable for the books!**

**A/N: this is my first fanfic so please be kind. R/R.**

**The Missing Member**

Chapter 1: Revenge Awaits

Harry sat in his now favourite tatty old armchair in Mrs. Figgs house; no he knew she was a squib she wasn't so boring, in fact she was really quite interesting. Similarly at number 4 Privet Drive things were looking up, mainly due to actual contact with his friends and he was soon to leave there for the rest of the summer, always a bonus for Harry. He swivelled in his seat so his legs were over the arm of the chair, he had all the letters he was ever sent spread out around the chair cluttering the room. He was putting them in order with a simple organising spell (another positive point, magic outside school). He had separate piles for each person and had them in date order, most recent at the top.

"Who are you up to now?" came Mrs. Figg's voice from the kitchen where she was feeding her cats, as she had been for the past half hour.

"Sirius" replied Harry without realising who he just said, his heart fell as a lump rose in his throat; these were old letters from Sirius of course. Every time he heard the name of his dead godfather, even from his own mouth, emotion overwhelmed him. Though over the summer the emotion had changed from grief to extreme disappointment; he still hadn't found a way to contact Sirius, but was determined he would.

Harry sat silently in his chair with his thoughts on fast forward, completely unaware of his surroundings occasionally muttering things like "At least they'll pay for what they did, life in Azkaban" and "We finally got Malfoy, Sirius, we got him". A sudden tapping and the loud impatient screech that followed startled him. Awoken from his daydream Harry bolted upstairs to allow Hedwig in with the mail, and found to his surprise a magnificent eagle owl. He thought the bird vaguely familiar but couldn't place where he had seen it before. As he looked at its perfect, soft feathers, he found himself reaching out to touch it but with a side glance at the birds face decided against it. Harry didn't take the parchment from the bird pre-occupied with whom it belonged to. He knew instantly who owned the owl when trying to feed it, the look of disgust reminded him of one person.

"Malfoy" he spat the name out, his thoughts now audible "what could he possibly want?"

The eagle owl now appearing extremely bored with the whole effort, thrust out one of its large yet perfectly manicured talons and threw the letter forcefully into Harry's lap and with that proudly spread its wings and flew away.

Harry sat staring at the rolled up piece of parchment on his lap, torn between disgust and curiosity. Despite his good judgement the latter got the better of him. Slowly he unrolled the parchment, placing paperweights in the corners. Preparing for the worst, he took a deep breath and began to read.

_Dear Potter,_

_As I have previously told you, you will not get away with having my father in prison and believe me revenge is sweet._

_Also talking about our previous conversation, father is out of Azkaban and has all charges against him dropped, so as I have already told you, watch your back Potter revenge is near. Take a photo of your reaction Potter, I'm sure I'd love it._

_Looking forward to September._

_From the pen tip of_

_Draco Malfoy_

With that there was a bright white flash and a Polaroid disappeared in a group of purple stars. Harry didn't seem to notice this, he remained sat on the bed in Mrs. Figg's spared room with tears stinging in his eyes and anger burning his insides. He felt it boil slowly inside of him.

"Nooooooo!"

Mrs. Figg came charging up the stairs surprised to find Harry all alone in the room; then she noticed his face was smudged with tears.

"What's the matter Harry dear?" she asked cautiously, Harry had recently developed a terrible temper.

"Malfoy's out" he replied eerily calm "The only thing even remotely like avenging Sirius' death was having him locked away, tainting his name, anything. Now he's out, without a blemish; cleared of all charges."

Mrs. Figg didn't respond, instead she silently left the room.


	2. Letter of Unknown

**Disclaimer: nope still dont own Harry and co.**

Chapter 2: Letter of Unknown

Draco sat in a rather large dinning room alone, at the end of a highly polished oak table when the Polaroid appeared in front of him in the same instant his eagle owl flew through the window. He picked up the Polaroid as he cleared his dishes with a flick of his wand, a slight smirk spread across his face as he muttered,

"I was right, I did love it."

Draco wandered aimlessly around the dinning room occasionally picking up unusually shaped objects and placing them down again as his attention faltered. Malfoy Manor was indeed full of many illegal objects and spell books related to the dark arts, but the Malfoy's, not being stupid people did not keep them on show.

Lucius Malfoy had not yet returned to the manor, he was on his way back from Azkaban but before returning home he had to stop off at the Ministry of Magic. His visit to the Ministry was a request from Cornelius Fudge, who wished to give Lucius a full apology and publicly clear his name.

Draco had been thinking of his father during his walk, which had now left the dinning room; he stopped next to a roaring fire in one of the smaller rooms. Draco stared at the family portrait that hung above the fire; his father stared back at him from the photograph with a look of pride about him but no smile. Draco looked around the room at the other photographs on nearby tables; his mother fixing her hair with her fixed smile of pride, he himself either fidgeting or smiling proud, a genuine smile unlike his fathers. Lucius Malfoy held himself proudly but smiled a genuine smile in only two photographs. Draco paused to study these photos; one was of his parent's wedding, his fathers eyes sparkled both his parents wore genuine smiles which reflected their good looks. As Draco looked carefully at the photograph he noticed two figures in the background, in fighting fiercely to escape the picture. They were a couple, a respectable looking lady who appeared to be enjoying herself, Draco squinted his eyes to focus on the man and dropped the photo breaking the frame,

"What was Sirius Black doing at my parents wedding?" he said to himself in a horrified whisper. Hearing footsteps, Draco grabbed the other photo and ran through the manor to his room. He rushed into his room and closed the door behind him.

"Oh, young master Malfoy...I am so sorry sir, I shall leave your presence now" it was the family house-elf, Opti he had replaced Dobby.

"Yes, yes," replied Draco, he looked down at the house-elf disapprovingly "Don't you usually talk about yourself in the third person?" he couldn't help but ask he hadn't noticed before that this elf talked in the first person.

"Opti is sorry sir, Opti didn't see the harm in it sir...should I...erm...Opti go punish himself sir?"

"If you wish to I wont stop you but leave me alone now" Draco spoke sharply he wanted to look at the other photograph in peace; Opti left almost as sharply as Draco spoke.

He flopped down onto his king-sized bed and sat up again suddenly as it appeared he had lay down on a letter, removing it from underneath him, he rolled onto his back and settled himself into a comfortable position before opening the letter. Quite comfortable he began to read.

_Dear Draco,_

_Unfortunately I write to you with bad news, well bad for me at least. I have been told I am not to visit you this summer. Albus Dumbledore had informed my guardian that it is in the best interests of Hogwarts that I do not see you. Dumbledore believes I will ruin his surprise for the students by visiting you. I am told I may visit you at Christmas, although I find this no consolation for the lost summer time._

_Hope to see you soon._

_Love Always_

_X_

Draco sighed irritated "interfering old fool" he muttered. Draco noticed the ink was smudged in places but put it down to a light shower during owl delivery. Re-reading the letter he too found Christmas to be a bad alternative, scowling as he read Dumbledore's pathetic excuse he re-focused his attention on the photograph. It was a family photograph, except it contained a fourth person who was not a Malfoy. Draco glanced at his 5-year-old self, playing star tag around his parents, who were picnicking in one of his manors luxurious gardens. Draco stared at the dark haired girl playing with him, she smiled and waved at him from her hiding spot behind Lucius, her blue eyes sparkling as bright as any of the Malfoy's. Draco turned his head and buried it into a pillow, letting out a long angry sigh, as he turned his head to stare at the wall a small piece of paper slipped onto his head. It read: **Diagon Alley 11:00AM July 31st. **Draco folded the note, and held it tight in his hand as he fell into a happy and peaceful slumber.


	3. The Reunion

Chapter 3: The Reunion

Harry woke with a start; something large and heavy had just landed on his stomach. Bleary-eyed he turned and faced his clock using one hand to search for his glasses and the other to push the package off him. Putting his glasses on he found not only was it 4:30 AM but his room contained at least 10 owls. He paid a small brown barn owl 5 Knuts for its delivery of the Daily Prophet, the owl then exited through the open window and then one by one the remaining owls left (it appeared the barn owl had been blocking their exit).

"Blimey!" said Harry (sounding oddly like Ron) looking around he found his room full of presents. He ran over to the homework planner Hermione had given him and opened it to today's date. He smiled to himself, July 31st, his 16th birthday. He had presents from everyone; Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, Mr & Mrs Weasley, Fred and George even professors Dumbledore and McGonagall had sent him something. He also had his O.W.L. results and a list of subjects to choose from for next year, he decided to leave everything schoolish till last. There was a note from Ron and Hermione, who were already together at the Burrow, asking him to meet them in the London Underground. Enclosed was some muggle money, there was no way Harry would get any from the Dursleys. They were going to Diagon Alley as a treat for Harry's birthday ("and for books" Hermione insisted having picked her subjects already).

At 10:45AM Harry passed through a barrier in the London Underground and looked around eagerly for his friends, a grin spread across his face as he spotted them. Ron was attempting to feed wizards money into a vending machine and began beating the machine when it didn't work, whilst a very anxious Hermione tried to restrain him. Harry reached them at the same time as the station security. The security officer was a well-built man and about 7 foot tall, Hermione grinned sheepishly at the officer as Ron turned and complained about "the stupid muggle thingy". This erupted into a huge argument about time wasters, counter fitters and sweet shops, which came to a sudden halt when a cloaked person ran headlong into the security officer and shouted apologies as Ron was knocked flying into the vending machine which began dropping all of its sweets. Ron turned triumphantly

"Told you if I hit it hard enough I'd get what I wanted!"

All three walked casually into Diagon Alley, and up to Gringotts to collect money for Harry. They walked chatting happily up the steps to the entrance

"If it isn't pathetic Potter, mudblood Granger and the wizard who's got more brothers than Knuts" even without looking Harry knew who it was but he turned to face him anyway. Harry was surprised to see Draco Malfoy alone and looking worried. Before Harry could reply Hermione cut him off.

"Don't you find those insults boring yet? You've been using them for years, I think daddies little boy is getting soft and..." they didn't find out what else Malfoy was as the person from the station came bounding down the steps almost knocking Hermione over.

"Sorry..." came the voice from behind the hood, Hermione was just about to accept this apology when the voice continued, "...I'm late. Sorry" it appeared it was Malfoy who was being addressed and not they.

"Okay, come on I've got the perfect place" Malfoy spoke quickly as he lead the hooded stranger away into the bustling crowds of Diagon Alley.

The trio headed into the bank confused, with Hermione muttering about impolite people and it being expected of Malfoy's friends (which Ron now regretted pointing out).

After a long, hard day of shopping Harry, Ron and Hermione retreated to The Leaky Cauldron, where they would be spending the night. Harry yawned as he asked for two rooms, one for himself and Ron and the other for Hermione. They ordered their drinks and flopped tiredly into a nearby booth. Hagrid swaggered, half drunk into the small room and sank into a seat, closed to where the three were sat without noticing them. Harry was just about to call him over when a sharp nudge in the ribs stopped him. Glancing at Ron, he found he was just as bewildered by Hermione's actions. Rolling her eyes she whispered

"Honestly, don't you two use your eyes? Look who's here!" she pointed silently at each of their professors in turn. There was Hagrid at his table, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout at another table and in a nearby booth was Snape previously hidden by a newspaper. Harry's eyes darted around the room looking for more teachers and sure enough Professor Dumbledore entered from the staircase. Ron glanced from Harry to Hermione suspiciously

"What's going on?" he asked, Hermione rolled her eyes in andisn't it obvious' kind of way and shrugged to let them know she didn't know either. Harry raised a finger to his lips as Hermione blocked them from view, the squashed together listening intently.

"I trust Severus that my plans have been carried forward" Dumbledore spoke in a serious tone, which Harry found quite unusual.

"Yes headmaster" Snape's scowl could almost be heard in his voice "although I must say I don't agree with all of your plans..."

Dumbledore cut "I assume you mean the uncontrollable secret" he laughed for a moment but quickly regained the serious tone "never-the-less my plans regarding that matter have been followed"

The underlying anger in Snape's voice was barely contained as he replied, "Yes headmaster, orders and instructions were given, but as you said headmaster, the secret IS uncontrollable."

"I hope Severus, that isn't a hint permission was given" Dumbledore's voice became sharp and angered, Snape snapped back in a similar authoritive tone.

"No, there was no permission! As I said your instructions were given headmaster" Snape paused for a moment as he glanced at the other professors and then continued, "but remember this Albus, Lucius will not tolerate you overruling his authority again and nor will I"

"It is for the best," Dumbledore said returning to his normal calm manner

"Again headmaster the decision belongs to myself and Lucius" Dumbledore smiled reluctantly as he stood up to leave the table.

"Albus don't take for granted this will happen again. Lucius owes me no more favours." Dumbledore walked slowly from the table.

"Lucius wouldn't argue with Dumbledore if it were to happen again" McGonagall commented, Snape studied her face before replying.

"Lucius _would_ argue with him, he has more rights than Albus. Believe me Minerva this wont happen again" Snape also left the table

* * *

* * *

Draco unlocked the door of the small room and walked the hooded person to the window.

"Wow, the view's amazing" there was a slight pause before the voice continued "no one knows we're here, right? And no one will find us, right?"

"I told you, the perfect place" Draco smirked

"Okay, I'm getting kind of hot now anyways" came the voice as it removed the hooded cloak to reveal a strapless light blue dress which was longer at the back than at the front and light blue high heeled shoes to match, long brown hair and sparkling grey-blue eyes. Draco suddenly became aware his mouth was open and closed it quickly and after composing himself, found himself saying

"Wow, you look really good, I mean nice" regaining control of his mouth he smirked and rolled his eyes "you know what I mean"

The girl laughed "You always look really good" she winked "err I mean nice" she said sarcastically "I would've worn something else except I had to say I was going to a muggle christening. Oh, and you do look goo...nice" she smiled. The pair looked silently at each other for a while.

"Its great to see you, I don't think I could've lasted the whole summer without causing some Malfoy style mayhem." Something hit Draco and he frowned, the girl noticed instantly as he let his guard down.

"What's the matter?" She asked tilting her head.

"What was up with that?" he asked in such a way it was impossible to tell whether he was upset or angry.

"Dumbledore you mean?" she replied in a concerned tone, the sparkle leaving her eyes. Draco studied her face as if deciding whether or not she was genuinely upset. He looked down as he rubbed his head in thought.

"It doesn't matter if you can't tell me. I'm sorry I asked. Just don't be upset okay?" he lifted her face up to show her he was genuine.

"You know I'll tell you!" she smiled her sparkle returning, "God, I've missed you loads. I've got heaps to tell you!"

"Yeah me too" Draco replied softly as the girl smiled at him "me too."


	4. Temper or Tempting

**Disclaimer: i still dont own them (Harry and co) and i wont throughout the entire story! (sorry but i always forget to do this so this is for the whole story k?) :-P**

Chapter 4:

"Uncontrollable!" Hermione practically shouted

"Shhh!" Ron whispered although there was really no need as the three of them had gone upstairs to Hermione's room.

"How can a secret be uncontrollable?" she asked again.

"Well maybe someone else knows about it and will spread it round" Ron said excitedly, proud that it was he that thought of this and not Hermione, who in response rolled her eyes,

"Does it matter? It's probably nothing" Harry stated decidedly

"But..."

"Don't be so nosey Hermione, it's none of your business" Harry snapped.

* * *

"Shhh, listen to that. Potter's next door" Draco whispered. He and his companion had decided to make a night of it; they were already in trouble anyway, most likely. The two of them sat in silence listening, the girl giggled quietly.

"She's kicked them out! Drama queen did you hear that door slam!" she laughed

"Clever Miss. Mudblood doesn't take well to being wrong!" Draco joined in. After laughing and catching up Draco paused to glanced at the girl. She lit up the room with her smile he thought decidedly to himself.

"Hello...Earth to Draco..." she snapped her fingers and waved in his face "What you thinking?"

"What right does he have to stop our summer? I mean you're like my best friend and I see you once a year and he stops it! Why?" he looked suddenly serious.

"I've told you all I know. They wont tell me what's going on, just it wont happen again and we'll have time to catch up over Christmas" she smiled to lighten the mood "And you getting all sentimental" she pretended to be embarrassed.

"Shut up!" he smiled and threw a pillow at her.

* * *

"Hmm" she sighed snuggling into the pile of pillows she was lying on, she slowly opened her eyes then bolted upright "Shit, Draco it's nearly 11 o'clock people will be going mental! Hey how did you get the bed and me the floor?"

"Wah?" a bleary eyed Draco replied "Eleven!" Ten minutes later the pair were washed and dressed and saying a rushed goodbye.

"Wish I could beat you some more with the pillows but I guess I'll see you at Christmas" Draco smiled

"I know. I can't wait...well bye" and with that she threw her arms around him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She turned and waved as she boarded her train, looking slightly embarrassed. Draco with a slight smile waved thinking maybe he should have hugged her back. Draco walked happily and absentmindedly straight into the last person he wanted to see.

"Got yourself a girlfriend Malfoy?"

"Oh shut up Potter and mind your nose"

"Sorry. My mistake she turned you down" Harry said sneering.

"No, for your information she is a family friend..."

"You can tell that Malfoy, she was nearly as bad mannered as you!" Hermione cut in.

"NO SHE IS NOT! I AM NOT BAD MANNERED I JUST DON'T SEE WHY I SHOULD PRETEND TO LIKE PEOPLE! SHE ON THE OTHER HAND IS NOT LIKE ME; SHE GIVES EVERYONE A CHANCE AND DISLIKES NO ONE. AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION GRANGER SHE IS A NICER PERSON THAN YOU COULD EVER HOPE TO BE!"

There was silence; everybody was shocked by Draco's outburst including him.

* * *

In Malfoy Manor Draco lay on his bed thinking '_Why did I defend her so strongly it wasn't that bad an insult, although she isn't bad mannered at all and mudblood Granger had absolutely no right to judge.' _The door opened loudly downstairs and Draco jumped off his bed and ran to meet his father.

"Father, may I please speak with you a moment" Draco asked _'see I'm not even bad mannered myself'._

"Yes Draco you may. Follow me to my study we will speak there" Lucius always went to his study for lengthier discussions. Draco waited patiently at the door to be invited in.

"You may enter Draco" Lucius sat tall at his desk and Draco followed suit in a nearby chair.

"Father, what is going on? How had Dumbledore managed to spoil my summer by refusing us guests? I was under the impression that was not something he controlled" Draco was angry but controlled his emotions very well in his father's presence. Lucius on the other hand showed no will to control his, his anger bubbled to the surface. He cleared the room in three quick paces and smacked his son around the head.

"Do not question my authority!" Lucius barked "I have delayed our visit, I think you will find it will turn our for the best" Lucius raised his hand again and Draco winced, Lucius ruffled his hair and struck once more when his son relaxed "Do not wear your emotions where you wear your heart" Lucius growled "Your sleeve Draco is a very vulnerable area! Dismissed" Draco left the room. He had not meant to vent his anger on his son, but he to was angry. Dumbledore had no authority were the girl was concerned but still got his way.


	5. Headaches

Chapter 5:

Draco sat aboard the Hogwarts Express alone, he didn't feel like tormenting Potter and company today nor did he wish to spend the journey with Crabbe and Goyle. He watched absentmindedly as his trunk shook almost as if dancing, he forgot about it almost as quickly as he'd noticed it as Hermione Granger burst suddenly into his compartment.

"Hermione Grang..." Draco began

"Don't stop me I just want to get this out, much as I dislike the idea I have come to apologise to you..."

"Apolo..."

"I said don't stop me, I have come to apologise to you about the other day I had no right to pass judgement on your friend, although I do feel she should have apologised for bumping into me..." Hermione shook her head clearly irritated "erm...anyway I am sorry for offending you and your friend. There I feel better," she said rather triumphantly.

"Who said anyone was offended"

"Oh really Malfoy" Hermione rolled her eyes "It couldn't have been anymore obvious"

"Really Granger I just didn't think a mudblo..." he stopped as he thought about the one day he'd spent with her "Oh never mind. Thank you Gran...Hermione, I except your apology now leave me in peace" Draco let his mind wander before she had even left the room, completely forgetting the odd movement of his trunk.

"Alrite Hermione you look as though you just got a grade B?" Ron asked laughing at his own joke.

"I just apologised to Malfoy and..."

"Oh Herm, what did you do that for" Ron said shaking his head.

"To clear my conscience for unfairly judging someone, but anyway he was starting to be his normal argumentative prick self when he stopped and did a major U-turn he accepted it, thanked me and called me Hermione, no name calling at all" she shrugged "Just threw me a bit that's all"

"Makes no sense is he sick"

"Oh Ronald, don't be so horrible all the time, at least he's trying to be nice" Hermione was rolling her eyes in frustration "Never mind anyway we're here"

As all students left the train and boarded the carriages Hermione couldn't help but notice Malfoy acting odd, darting between carriages. She walked slowly toward him although he didn't seem to notice.

"Are you alrite Malfoy?" Draco turned suddenly startled by the voice

"Shhh!" he snapped "As you should have noticed Granger, I'm in a relatively good mood today and I don't plan on spoiling it by being stuck with Pansy!" she shook her head at him "Well, would you?" he asked, she shook her head with a slight smile.

"Erm, there's Pansy over there" she decided to help him out; Malfoy in a good mood is better for everyone.

"Quick in this one" he said grabbing her arm as she attempted to return to Harry and Ron.

"Malfoy! I was trying to help you out but not to the extent where I have to travel to school with you" Hermione spoke nastily

"That's good Granger. I'm glad you don't want to travel with me, as I want a companion that wont disturb my thoughts by speaking. There isn't a Slytherin alive who doesn't want to talk to me, so you will do. Now shut up" Hermione watched him as he sat deep in thought.

* * *

* * *

"Where, were you?" Ron asked annoyed

"Malfoy made me travel with him"

"What? Why? You're a mud..." Hermione slapped him.

"Don't you dare! Harry Potter" Ron looked at Harry in agreement with Hermione.

"He wanted peace and quiet to think, and obviously I'm not going to talk to him" she looked puzzled for a moment "I wonder what he did over summer"

"Why do you care?" Harry snapped. Hermione took a deep breath, she had had enough of Harry's temper tantrums, but Ron beat her to it.

"What's your problem, Harry? Everything we say you snap and argue it's uncalled for! I don't know about Hermione but I think you should treat your friends with a certain amount of respect and your not giving us any" he sighed "and Harry, I don't want to speak to you till you do" Ron walked away shaking his head at his friends behaviour. Harry looked at Hermione with a snarl usually reserved for Malfoy

"And I suppose that goes for you to, does it"

"You know what Harry it does, you need to grow up. We know you've suffered and we're ere to help you if you want it. What happened though Harry is no reason to treat people the way you have been. Especially Ron and I, we've helped you through everything" Hermione practically ran away, clearly upset.

* * *

* * *

"Don't you raise your hand to me!" her blue eyes burned with anger "I asked you a question which obviously concerns me, I want answers. The best part of my summer was cancelled by a man who has no authority to do so. Why?"

"It will all be for the best I assure you" he tucked a loose strand of her dark, wavy brown hair behind her ear.

"Promise me Christmas Lucius, I need to hear it from you" He tilted her chin up so he could see her face more clearly.

"You will get Christmas I guarantee you that. You are strong willed and driven, one day you will be great" she left the room smiling. "Which kind of greatness, remains to be seen" Lucius whispered to himself.

* * *

* * *

Back in her own room away from Malfoy Manor, she sat in her bed quill in hand, thinking of Draco. She wrote subconsciously and steadily became more frustrated as the pile of crumpled up letters got gradually larger.

"Oh it's never been so difficult to write a bloody note!" she shouted at no one in particular, she sighed and began her letter once again.

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm still pissed about our missed summer time, although I'm sure you're not as bored as me. I wish I were at Hogwarts; this one on one schooling gives me no social life._

_Anyway we've definitely got Christmas! Also if you'd like; the first Hogsmede weekend in September. If you can escape your two bulging bodyguards._

_Hope to see you there!_

_Love always x_

She frowned, '_it will have to do'_

* * *

* * *

Draco ran to the boy's dormitory, Crabbe and Goyle would do as they were told but Pansy was so bloody persistent. He breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind him, he ran from where he was stood to his bed when he noticed the snowy white eagle owl perched there. He read the letter and quickly pulled out a pen to reply.

_I'll have to check my schedule...joking course I'll be there. Looking forward to Christmas._

_Draco x_

With a flick of his wand Draco unpacked and proceeded down to dinner. He smiled to himself summer hadn't been all bad he'd gotten the same O.W.L results as Granger although he'd had to work twice ad hard as her, he did get a day with his childhood friend and he had another one to look forward to.

* * *

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was pacing around his office when Severus Snape entered the room.

"Where is she?" Dumbledore asked his eyes holding both concern and fury.

"She is currently in transit with her parents" Snape stated, frustrated that he was once again having this conversation with this man.

"Severus, as you know it is of great importance she doesn't see him. Who know what she will tell him. They will have their chance to catch up. She must not be in Hogsmede with or without her parents" Dumbledore was beginning to show his age with all the added pressure on him since Voldemort returning.

"She is with her parents. They know the rules Albus, if they ignore them that is up to them. You cannot control what they do with their daughter. Now if you don't mine, there is a lot of work to be done. Good day to you, Headmaster." Snape exited Dumbledore's office his mood slightly improved; he proceeded to the castle's entrance.

"Those without permission slips return to the castle, those with give them to me" Snape drawled. There was a rush forward as people crawled all over each other to hand in their slips

"No. I'm sorry Mr Potter the answer is no. It's not an up to date slip. Rules are until a pupil is seventeen years of age a permission slip is a necessity. I am sorry for your loss Harry but those are the rules" Professor McGonagall spoke in a firm but kind voice. Harry walked away considering whether he should try it on with Snape; he decided against it and walked away defeated.

"Mr Malfoy" Snape spoke slightly cheered "going alone"

"Oh no Professor" Draco winked "not alone" he passed in his slip and continued to walk. Albus Dumbledore appeared suddenly in front of him.

"And what do you mean by that, Mr Malfoy?" the old man smiled as Snape's temper visibly flared. Crabbe and Goyle appeared on either side of Draco.

"I mean Professor" Draco controlled his anger although the animosity present was obvious "that I will be with my friends"

Dumbledore shot a glance at Snape who stared back with pursed lips "Proceed Mr Malfoy" Snape said without lifting his gaze from the old man before him

* * *

* * *

The little town of Hogsmede liked wonderful covered in all the colours of autumn, Harry wondered why he had even left the castle he had neither Ron nor Hermione to talk to. The person he did bump into wasn't high on his list of people to talk to.

"Potter" came the slow drawl. Harry had been about to respond when he realised he had his invisibility cloak on, _'he can't see me he must be talking about me'_ "you might want to put your arms away before going into town. All alone are we?" after Harry got over his shock he replied

"I don't have permission so I had to follow behind. You on the other hand are alone" as Harry spoke two hands shot out of nowhere and placed themselves carefully over Draco's eyes.

"Guess who?" it was a female voice; Harry missed the name he was totally preoccupied by how she looked, as she slowly removed her invisibility cloak.

"Wow" the word escaped both boys' lips before the thought entered their heads

"Are we going to do the 'you look' thing all over again or can we shop," she said happily, completely oblivious to Harry's presence. She smiled "Hey and Draco, you look great" He smirked at her and she pulled tongues in response.

"Come on" he grabbed her hand and they ran through the multicoloured piles of leaves, leaving Harry left looking dumbstruck.

* * *

* * *

Draco stretched out on his bed, curtains closed around him. What a day that had been, she had no idea how much he was looking forward to Christmas.

"I don't remember her being so pretty" he thought out loud. The green curtains started twitching randomly, they had been doing this since the day of the Hogsmede trip. It had a pattern to it, he noticed. Draco lay perfectly still waiting for the curtain to move by his left ear, as it did he out in that direction and to he surprise he hit something. He fell landing on top of whatever it was panicking slightly.


	6. Still Keeping Secrets

Chapter 6:

He didn't move he was totally shocked he thought it had been a house elf. _'What the fuck?'_ he thought his eyes wide with panic. Without thinking Draco reached out to see what was there, his eyes grew wider as he removed the invisibility cloak from the unconscious girl.

"Oh shit" Draco closed his eyes for a moment thinking maybe he was dreaming, he opened them slowly _'it really is her but what is she doing here, at Hogwarts never mind my dorm'_. He levitated her onto his bed and went to get a cold flannel for her head.

* * *

* * *

Harry entered the Griffindor common room he was still pretty dumbstruck, rainwater dripping from his hair and the multicoloured leaves of Hogsmede clinging to his boots. Hermione bit her tongue as she remembered she wasn't talking to him _'he is so stupid, he is going to get caught'_ she thought, feeling more nervous than Harry appeared to be.

Harry flopped on his bed it was the fourth time he had been to Hogsmede that week. He was determined to believe she lived there wasn't just Malfoy's friend. He didn't want to believe she had travelled all the way up there just to see Malfoy. Ron had followed Harry up to the boys' dormitory; he had decided to give him a chance to attempt to get them to talk to him again.

"Harry..." Ron began but was quickly cut off

"Ron, I'm sorry. I was a complete and utter arsehole." Harry said watching his best friend's face relax "It wont happen anymore I can guarantee you, I missed talking to you both too much" Harry grinned and for the first time in ages Ron grinned back.

"Come on Harry, you still got to tell that to Hermione" the pair walked to the stairs, where a curious Hermione was just walking up.

"I'm sorry Hermione" Harry started

"Save the speech" Harry's face dropped slightly and Ron looked shocked "I just heard you give it to Ron. Once is good enough for me Harry" she beamed "Now go get changed! You make it so obvious where you've been"

"Thank god it's finally you she's telling, she's been on at me for days" Ron laughed giving his friend a dig in the arm.

"Oh yeah, I'm putting myself at risk for a girl who had simply vanished" Harry thought out loud.

"A girl?" came the simultaneous word of Ron and Hermione. Harry settled down to tell them all about it.

* * *

* * *

"Oh shitting hell," she moaned rolling onto her side shaking her throbbing head.

"Hmmm, so it lives does it?" Draco smiled.

"Agh. Shhh, Draco, my head hurts. Great wizards, what did we drink?" she asked feeling extremely hung over.

"Drink? Haha! You've got a concussion, ha!" Draco laughed and then continued on a more serious note "What are you doing here anyway? You scared me. Be..."

"Shit, Draco, Hogwarts. Oh no" she shut her eyes willing it to be a dream, she peeked out of one eye to see Draco staring at her inquisitively "Oh dear, be quiet, I'll fill you in but be quiet. Oh shit" she shook her head again.

"Becci, what's going on?" he whispered "sorry bout the concussion. Need more ice?"

"You give me concussion and then let me suffer? I know you know the spell to fix the pain at least," she pulled a pained face. Draco felt a pang of guilt, he'd just been happy to see his friend again; he had completely forgotten he could cure her concussion.

"Ooo. I'm sorry, slipped my mind" he smiled in a way that showed he was asking to be forgiven although not quite apologetic. "So why are you here? In my dormitory? Hogwarts? Or even Scotland for that matter?" she smiled a smile similar to Draco's, he sighed "Go on, I'll consider taking away your concussion once you tell me."

"God you're evil," she laughed; he knew she was joking but felt slightly hurt at the comment. She drew in a deep breath in preparation and ran her hand through her hair thinking.

"Well...um...I don't really know where to start. I've always been here, at Hogwarts I mean but I've had to be kept hidden...I can't tell you why yet, your father said I'll be able to in time" from the slight glint of fear in her eyes he knew what she meant, he frowned at the thought of his father, and decided not to push the issue "I wasn't to see you this summer because Dumbledore is finally allowing me to attend the school properly...you know like in classes with other people, he's pretending I'm a transfer student so didn't want me seen. Please don't be mad Draco, Severus only told me the day after Hogsmede, so I couldn't have told you because, well, I didn't know" she smiled at him weakly and he grinned back so she knew he believed her "so anyway I was so exited about being able to speak to you in school, I feel like we haven't talked properly in ages, well anyhow I got impatient and I've been coming to your room. I suppose I kind of wanted you to catch me so we could...I dunno...do something"

He smiled his biggest smile in ages; she was going to school at Hogwarts. A million questions began whizzing around his head at once.

"Oh and I sat in your compartment on the train, I was messing about with your trunk" she said happily, she decided to lie back down, he head was banging but she didn't care she just wanted to talk.

"So," he didn't know where to start so he threw out as many questions at her as he could "Where were you hidden? How did you move around the castle without being bumped into? How did you do on your O.W.L's then? Why'd you say your school didn't do them?" he paused as he thought "We could've stayed in all summer or just said you'd arrived earlier than expected, why didn't HE think of that?" Draco became frustrated again over the summer interruption.

"Because, Mr. Malfoy neither you nor Miss. Ridack would have actually stayed put and how would our new transfer student know you well enough to go shopping?" Draco and Becci were both surprised at the quiet arrival of the headmaster, he raised an eyebrow at them "What, however I did think of is, to remove Miss. Ridack's concussion" Draco wrinkled his nose apologetically, he'd forgotten again "and introduce her into school life tomorrow" the pair exchanged excited glances "As for you two at present, go to bed, you shall see each other in the morning" Dumbledore spoke and glanced sternly at each of them in turn.


	7. The Announcement

Chapter 7:

As Dumbledore rose to his feet in the Great Hall at breakfast the following morning, very few students noticed. Draco hushed his fellow Slytherins quickly, he had hardly slept all night and anticipation was rising inside him.

"Good morning, all of you. I trust you slept well" there were a few eager nods, a handful of grunts and a mix between stifled and full of stretched yawns "Hmm, good good. Well I have a few announcements to make; as you know entry into the forest is forbidden, this includes members of all houses" he said glancing at a fourth year Ravenclaw boy, who went pink around the ears "Slytherin's changing rooms by the quidditch pitch are temporarily out of use, you shall be sharing with Griffindor" there were outbursts on either side of the hall "No complaint. Okay that will be all, enjoy your breakfast."

Dumbledore returned to his seat, as Draco looked around bewildered. _Have they sent her away? What is going on?_ Draco turned to face the head table, looking to Snape for answers. Snape was walking in a quick and steady pace along the table towards Dumbledore. He whispered urgently in the headmaster's ear, Dumbledore in what appeared to be reluctantly, returned to his feet.

"Let me disturb you just once more. I have today a new student to introduce to you." There was a clatter of knives and forks as Dumbledore got everyone's attention "She had transferred to Hogwarts and I trust you will all make her feel very welcome...oh yes, her name is Becci Ridack" as she entered the great hall, all eyes were on her. Harry grabbed Ron's arm suddenly, Ron was just staring mouth slightly open then he seemed to regain control and scrunched up his nose and closed his mouth.

"Ron, that's her. The girl I was telling you about."

"Well she is nice Harry but you may have gone slightly over the top" Ron shrugged Harry stared at him amazed.

"Miss. Ridack will, for a short while, be joining Gryffindor" Draco turned to the head table sharply his eyes angry; Snape wore a very similar expression on his face. Dumbledore continued appearing quite smug "Miss. Ridack arrived earlier than expected and although my intention is to sort her in the proper manner, the sorting hat needs time to prepare. Gryffindor will make you feel quite welcome for now" he turned towards the girl, whose eyes burned with anger yet stung with tears.

"Why..." she began her voice quivering slightly.

"You may take a seat Miss. Ridack" Draco watched her across the hall. _'Old fool'_ he thought angrily to himself_ 'doesn't he want her in Slytherin? Why not?'_

She sat a few seats away from everyone, eating quietly. It was clear to everyone she wanted to be left alone, although that fact didn't seem to bother everyone. Hermione walked over and sat next to Becci who was fighting to hold back tears. _'That man has made a lot of promises, he best be able to keep a few'_

"Gryffindor isn't all that bad you know" Hermione spoke with a welcoming smile.

"I'm sure it isn't" she tried to sound polite whilst also keeping the quiver from her voice "I was made a promise I was sure a wizard as great as Dumbledore would have been able to keep. And I suppose I'm finding it difficult being away from family and friends. I mean you've all known each other six years." She smiled

"Did you take potions?" Hermione said as she glanced at Becci's subject list "oh good, we're in dungeon 4/5 with Slytherin next" Hermione informed her politely, happy of the chance to have a female friend. Lavender and Parvati didn't bother with her much and Ginny wasn't in any of her classes.

"Thank you for your help Hermione. I'll cheer up later" she smiled; Snape would most definitely let her talk to Draco. She glanced up to see Hermione looking puzzled "I've seen you before, you're the only witch I know of that lives in my area of the city"

"You live by me." Hermione grew quite excited at the prospect of spending school holidays with another witch. She frowned "I think Malfoy lived near by, you know"

"Yeah he does" she smiled "I've seen him around too, but he's not a witch is he" after that the bell went and Hermione lead the way to the dungeons chatting happily.

Snape greeted the class at the door to the dungeon. "I have arranged a seating plan" he spoke in his usual drawl "wait until your name is called before entering the room" he opened his list and began "Front desk Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Millicent Bulstrode follow on to the two desks behind, Hermione Granger" Hermione smiled at Becci, hoping that they would be sat together although she wouldn't put money on it. She tutted as her partners name was called "Blasé Zambini" the list went on for a while and both Draco and Becci tried not to look at each other, it was clear Snape wasn't sitting the best of friends together, finally "Second row, front desk Becci Ridack and Draco Malfoy" they both smiled at their professor as they entered the room, Draco's smile quickly changing to a classic Malfoy smirk for the sake of his classmates.

"Professor?" came Pansy's voice as soon as Snape entered the room "You wouldn't mind if I swapped seats with the new girl, so she can get to know her" she had a disgusted look on her face the made her look hideous "her Gryffindor housemate?" Pansy looked hopeful, Draco's face showed he would prefer the answer to be a no.

"Actually Miss. Parkinson, I would mind" Snape said flatly "Sit down in that seat and remain there. Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Ridack get these items from my private stores. Thank you" he handed them a list and pointed them towards his office.

* * *

* * *

The pair sat searching the cupboard for the items on the list talking in a hushed whisper.

"Snape didn't like Dumbledore cancelling the sorting"

"Neither did I" Draco replied his tone of voice speaking volumes.

"He said it won't be until after Christmas, but I pushing for before" she whispered obviously still slightly upset she hadn't had her sorting as promised.

"Talk later" Snape spoke inside their heads.

"You sit on the side closest to Potter" Draco wrinkled his nose "he keeps looking over at us all weird and googly eyed, it's making me uncomfortable"

"Alright then. Is that everything?" he nodded; they walked back to the front of the class placing the ingredients down before returning to their seats.

Harry watched her carefully, she walked so gracefully, her hair flowed perfectly behind her and her eyes could light up a room, she sat down on the desk across on the seat closest to him, before he could day dream any further, there was a clatter. He had fallen from his stool, he clutched his head in his hands, his scar was burning white hot. He didn't understand Dumbledore had taken hundreds of extra precautions. Where was the danger?


	8. Secret Crush

Chapter 8: 

"I think perhaps your seating arrangement should be altered Professor Snape" Dumbledore spoke quietly although he had dismissed the class; a few students were listening curiously outside.

"Ah Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley and Harry" he smiled through the wall at them "Can I help you?" The old wizard never seized to amaze any of them.

"Erm...well professor...we wondered if we could have a word" Harry said wary of Snape.

"When you're finished of course professor" Hermione added politely.

"I'll follow you to my office, but first of all I must finish my business here" Hermione nodded instantly and pulled the two boys away from the dungeon.

"No, headmaster" Snape went back to their conversation previous to the interruption "He isn't in any danger. If he is to fight in the greatest battle of out time, he needs to learn to deal with that pain. If he can't then perhaps it should be your choice of house that should be altered"

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Severus on this one Albus" came the wise voice of reason, Minerva McGonagall. Dumbledore noted her opinion; she seemed to him the only teacher in history that didn't favour any pupil in particular.

"Very well, it is a valid point. He shall remain where he is for now, we shall consider this again if there is no improvement"

Snape gave a slight smile at Minerva; she at least could make anyone see sense.

* * *

* * *

"Well that was a fun first lesson" Becci smiled walking with Draco "I understand how people can dislike him. Is he always such a baby?"

"A lot of the time, yes. Potter is such a waste of space" Draco drawled in reply, he grabbed Becci's shoulder and whispered in her ear "Meet me in the library, I can't talk properly here" she smiled and nodded

"See you then" he said in a more audible tone. She felt a slight pang of jealousy as he rushed to catch up to Pansy.

* * *

* * *

"Draco that girl is a Gryffindor, why would you want to talk to her?"

"She isn't actually Pansy. She has merely been placed there temporarily. She is a very intelligent witch; I was simply checking her out. She may end up in Slytherin" Draco tried to hide the nausea he felt as she cuddled up to him.

"Oh" she smiled thoughtfully, although Draco knew there was nothing but air filling the space between her ears.

"Gregory" she spoke slimily sweet, turning her charms on Goyle "go get me something to eat"

* * *

* * *

Becci walked slowly down the corridors. She had seen them all before but it was so surreal to be walking down them freely, without fear of being seen. She walked in a daze remembering the many times she had ducked and dodged down this particular corridor.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood patiently waiting outside the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Harry noticed her first.

"Oh look its Becci" Harry said his lips turning up slightly

"Yeah, she looks kind of puzzled don't you think" Ron scrunched up his nose half-heartedly.

"Oh dear, she'll be lost. We have to show her the common room," Hermione said remembering the girl was new.

"I'll go" Harry had started moving before he finished speaking.

"Harry don't be silly. You have to talk to Dumbledore" Hermione shook her head disapprovingly "Honestly Harry, you'd think you'd never seen a girl before. I'll take her, you and Ron wait for Dumbledore"

And with that she left Ron and a rather disappointed looking Harry to catch up with the new girl.

"Erm, Becci" Hermione whispered, tapping her gently so as not to wake her too suddenly from her daydream "You want me to show you the common room? Meet the girls?"

"Huh?" a slightly fazed Becci took in the questions "Oh yeah that would be nice. Thank you"

* * *

* * *

As Hermione opened the entrance to the common room, the other 6th year Gryffindor girls jumped from their seats to meet the new girl.

"Hi. I'm Lavender" a girl spoke as an arm reached to pull Becci through the portrait hole.

"I'm Parvati," said another "I'm a twin, just so you don't talk to my sister thinking it's me"

"And you're Ginny Weasley?" Becci asked raising her eyebrows at the small red headed girl who remained seated by the fire, only slightly worried that she could be wrong.

"Yeah" she smiled, her ears turning slightly pink.

"Ginny. Why aren't you in Herbology?" Hermione asked shocked to find her friend out of lesson

"Green house three is flooded. Professor Sprout can't teach us in it and she too busy fixing it to teach anywhere else" Ginny shrugged.

"Oh Hermione, never mind all that" Lavender spoke grabbing Becci's arm and pulling her "Come sit over here and tell us all about you"

* * *

* * *

Ron and Harry entered the common room about an hour before dinner, to the sound of four giggling girls. Ginny had left to return to her lessons.

"What are you four talking about?" Ron didn't really seem even remotely interested he just appeared to want to get away from Harry. Harry stormed off towards the dormitories, looking as though he might start smoking at the ears any second.

"Its girl stuff" Lavender rolled her eyes at Parvati who responded with a knowing look.

"Okay, I get the hint" Ron snapped, "See you later Hermione" he glanced at the dorms then walked quickly towards the portrait hole.

"Hey what about Harry?" Hermione asked standing up so she could see her friend, "You leaving him alone? Ron?"

"He's not in a talkative mood. Feel free to try talking to him if you want though" Ron shook his head at her and left.

"Anyway" Becci spoke cheerfully "Who's the school heart throb, gonna introduce me?" she laughed

"Well" Hermione said slyly "We were hoping you could help us on that one"

"What? Why? Who?" Becci looked confused "I don't know anyone"

"You can't tell any of the lads we said this" Parvati began

"No not one of them" Lavender cut in, "But it's" they all giggled, "It's.... Draco Malfoy"

Becci looked around at them mouth hanging open. Lavender and Parvati giggled together and Hermione a deep shade of pink. A mixture of feelings swam around inside Becci's head, shock and amusement; she never would have thought the majority of the females of Gryffindor house liking Draco Malfoy, especially Granger _'poor Hermione'_ she thought to _'she's got no chance'_. Then there was that other feeling, it was so familiar, stronger this time, she was jealous.

"Well I don't really know him do I" she was thinking of excuses not to have to get him to talk to any of them.

"No but you will do, he'll talk to you" Lavender spoke excitedly

"Who will?" Ginny asked as she clambered through the portrait hole with a tonne of homework.

"Draco Malfoy" the girls replied in unison.

"Merlin, he's gorgeous" Ginny thought out loud "She does know we all like him right?" Ginny asked her cheeks making Hermione's look like snow

"He's not that nice" Becci spoke her cheeks burning as her jealousy flared.

"Oh he is. Just look at him next time you see him" Lavender replied in a distant voice.

"Well what exactly do you want me to do? None of you stand much of a chance do you" Becci responded her jealousy taking over "I mean you're all Gryffindors, he doesn't like them and on top of that, Hermione is muggle born and Ginny from a family his has hated for generations"

The four girls stood staring in shock.

"You know a lot about him for someone who doesn't know him," Hermione said sharply

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that" Becci said mentally kicking herself "I live by him remember. The Malfoy's aren't exactly quiet about their likes and dislikes. I'll see what I can do...but my parents are muggles too he...he's not going to want to know me either is he?" Hermione brightened up slightly at this part.

"Maybe not" she smiled

* * *

* * *

Hermione was the only one who hadn't taken the outburst to heart. Ginny was being quite cold towards Becci, and Lavender and Parvati had stopped talking to her altogether. Hermione led Becci to a seat facing the Slytherin table at dinner.

"He always sits in the same seat," she whispered in Becci's ear

Becci smiled at her, then at Draco as he waved across the great hall as he sat down.

"He might not mind you're muggle born" Hermione spoke out loud "He seems to like you"

"Who likes who?" Harry said blocking Hermione's view as he sat down. Draco mouthed 'Library' across the hall to Becci knowing that Granger would no longer be able to see him; Draco just about caught the nod before Ronald Weasley blocked her from view.

"I think Malfoy may like Becci" Hermione's cheeks burned with what Becci instantly noticed as jealousy. Harry sneered at the thought.

"Nah" Ron spoke mouth full "she's a Gryffindor"

"No Ronald she is not!" Hermione snapped as her jealousy burned "Dumbledore has temporarily place her with us, although" Hermione smiled slightly cheered up "she won't be in Slytherin being muggle born"

Becci shook her head ever so slightly and then glanced up to see Draco walking away with a sudden realisation in his eyes.

"Hermione I only ever said I have muggle parents" Becci spoke he eyes never leaving the blond haired Slytherin, although he never heard. Hermione looked confused.

"Same, difference" she muttered.

Becci ate silently, watching her childhood friend deep in thought at the Slytherin table _'how could I have forgotten, she wont be in Slytherin'._ These thoughts were snatched away from him as two large, important looking owls soared through the hall.


	9. Blood Clear Crystals

**A/N: so i fixed it at last (i hope) and got a new chappy up plz R/R**

Chapter 9

All eyes were on the two owls as the swooped lower in the hall.

"Bit late for the post isn't it?" Ron said the unexpected arrival of the owls had failed to take Ron's attention from his food.

One of the owls headed straight for the teacher's table, whilst the other circled lower and lower around the Great Hall. Finally in headed for the Gryffindor table. Gravy splattered in every direction as the owl dropped its letter.

"Oh no" Ron whined, "It's spoiled the lasagne"

"Oh Ronald" Hermione said exasperated "Do you ever thing of anything but food?"

Ron opened his mouth to respond but Harry cut in before they had a chance to begin their, what seemed continual, bickering.

"Erm...the letter anyone?" Harry nodded slightly towards the gravy pot.

Hermione looked disgusted as she put her hand in the thick brown gravy to retrieve the letter.

"Hmmm" she scrunched up her nose in concentration "Ahh right...Becci it's for you" she had the soggy parchment over happily.

The Gryffindors watched curiously as she opened the letter, careful not to rip it. All other eyes in the hall were on the head table, as the watched Dumbledore in anticipation as he rose slowly to his feet. His attention was focused on the far side of the hall, the Gryffindor side to be exact.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table:

"Haha! There done it, not a single rip either" Becci smiled triumphantly her blue eyes sparkling "I knew it...oh my god" her voice shrank to a barely audible whisper and the sparkle vanished from her eyes, as two crystal clear pebble like stones fell from the envelope. She slammed her hand down quickly over the stones, hardly taking in the contents of the letter from the tears stinging in her eyes.

"You..." she still spoke in a whisper although her voice had gained some of its strength back, fuelled by the rage evident in her eyes, "This is all your fault you OLD FOOL!" she was on her feet screaming now. Tear threatening to spill down her cheeks however hard she fought to keep them back "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?"

"Now Miss. Ridack calm down" he spoke calm yet sternly "We can discuss this further and more privately in my office"

"NO! YOU'RE...YOU'RE..." she gritted her teeth angry and frustrated, "WHAT YOU SAY MEANS NOTHING, YOU NEVER WOULD HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN TO PRECIOUS POTTER. YOU AND YOUR EMPTY PROMISES"

"I did everything in my power..." Snape eyes thinned to slits as he spoke these words

"OBVIOUSLY YOU DIDN'T! YOU'RE SO FULL OF SHIT YOU'RE A WORTHLESS..."

"Hey, don't you talk to Dumbledore like that!" Becci realised once again that they were in a room full of people

"This has nothing to do with you" a trembling whisper was all she could manage to force from her lips, although it echoed around the silent hall. Harry's hand shot across the table and grabbed Becci around the wrist. In her fist she had clenched the two small stones.

"Apologise" Harry growled his eyes boring into hers

"You have no idea what he's done" she snatched her arm away from him as she ran from the hall.

"Hey" Harry shouted after her as he clambered from his seat in pursuit

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Potter! Both of you return to your seats" Dumbledore's voice boomed across the great hall in a way in had never done before. Draco merely sneered in his direction before continuing to rise from his seat.

"No way is she getting away with talking to you like that!" Harry shouted in replied as he exited the hall with Draco Malfoy not too far behind.

* * *

* * *

Becci ran determinedly down the corridors blinded by tears she refused to let fall.

"Hey" someone had a firm grip on the top of her arm "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Who the fuck do you think you are Potter?" she heard Draco's voice somewhere in the distance "Let go of her!"

"No, she has no right to speak to him like that" he moved his hand down to her still tightly clenched fist. She stood silently as total numbness filled her.

"And she's stolen something. What have you got?" Harry's voice penetrated the silence that filled her mind, she realised he was prising her hand open.

"No!" she shouted as he struggled to get to the stones.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione came running down the corridor the soggy parchment held loosely in Hermione's hand as she stared in shock at the scene in front of her.

"Please don't" Becci's voice was back to a whisper as Harry opened her hand and two clear stones fell to the floor, they had turned a deep blood red before they hit the carpet.

"Oh no..." Ron paled as he spoke "Shit Harry" he shook his head at a loss for words, a small gasp was all that escaped Hermione.

"What?" Harry asked anger still evident in his voice "Two red stones so what?" All he got in reply was silence; all attention was focused on Becci.

"Red" she whispered to herself as she sank to her knees, tears now falling freely down her face "Red" she swayed dangerously and Draco rushed forward to catch the sobbing from.

"Shhh. It'll be alrite" he held her in his arms and hugged her close as she sobbed uncontrollably into his chest.

"What is all the fuss over two stupid red stones?"

"Shut up Potter" Draco turned to face Harry, his face flushed pink burning with anger "Go away" the word though simple filled with venom.

"Oh Harry its just..." Hermione struggled to hold back her own tears

"Granger, if you must explain it to him, I would have thought you'd be clever enough to realise here is not the right place" Draco spoke in hushed tones as he hugged Becci protectively to him

"Oh right sorry..." she sniffed "Come on Harry" she said as she turned to walk away.

"No! I want to know why these sto..."

"Shut the fuck up Harry" Ron cut in looking as though he was about to be sick "Cant you see you've done enough damage" Ron grabbed Harry and pulled him silently away.

Becci buried her head deeper into Draco's chest and then pulled away to look straight into his eyes.

"They were red Draco" tears sliding slowly from her already puffy, red eyes.

"I know," he whispered gently his eyes full of sorrow "I know" he said again stroking her hair as she slumped unconsciously into his arms.

* * *

* * *

Professor Snape walked silently up the winding staircase to the Slytherin prefects dorm and was not surprised to find Draco Malfoy leaning on one of the four posts of his bed which was inhabited by a female form.

"Draco is she..." Snape began upon entering the room.

"I'm awake Professor" Becci sat up in the bed her eyes still patchy and bloodshot "I suppose I have to return to Gryffindor tower"

"Oh no" Snape gave her a rare yet comforting smile "I gave you this message when I found you in the library, I haven't seen you since"

"Thanks Sev" she smiled half heartedly "What is the message?"

"Professor Dumbledore has brought your sorting forward to tomorrow" Snape walked closer to the bed then sitting down he said gently "I'm sorry about your parents, I really am"

"It's okay" she bit her lip to stem the flow of fresh tears that threatened as he pulled her into a hug (a paternal kind of hug)

"If I'd have known sooner I could have done more" he paused as he gathered his thoughts "Dumbledore believed an attack on your parents unlikely, so he loosened their protection. I was only told this morning"

"It's okay Sev...I know you did all you could" she smiled weakly at him as he rose to leave

"Look after her Draco" he whispered before turning once again to Becci "You are excused from all lessons tomorrow, as are you Draco. Once again I am truly sorry for your loss"

Once Snape had left Draco took his seat on the bed.

"Feeling any better?" he asked tentively

"As good as I can feel right now" she laughed slightly the sparkle back in her eyes "Thanks Draco"

"So sorting tomorrow" he glanced at her momentarily before returning his gaze to his intertwined fingers "I know this isn't the best time to say this but...you're not going to be in Slytherin are you? I mean how can you be"

"Of course I am," she laughed, her pain momentarily forgotten

"I don't understand" Draco looked for the first time genuinely confused "You're muggleborn"

"My parents" she wiped her eyes and breathed in deeply "I mean my late parents...they er...well I mean," she closed her eyes frustrated "Your dad told me not to say or...you know I would've have told you"

"Told me what?" Draco asked curious yet puzzled

"They erm...I...they...I'm adopted" she smiled at him hoping for a good reaction. Draco opened his mouth then closed it again, whatever he had been expecting that wasn't it.

"So well..?" Draco didn't know what to ask first

"My bloods almost as pure as yours" she sighed tears once again filling her eyes "That witch who killed my parents today...that witch is my mother, father's dead" Draco's jaw dropped but he quickly shut it, before pulling her close to him once again as tears ran freely down her face.

"Shhh. Okay that'll do we can talk more when you're ready" he whispered into her hair, holding her close with one arm and reaching for a smoking goblet with the other, "Here drink this for a dreamless sleep"

"Thanks" she smiled weakly over the goblet "And Draco...stay with me tonight...please?"

"Of course" he shook his head smiling "I couldn't leave"


End file.
